


if your offered hand is still open to me

by displayheartcode



Category: Alex Stern - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Alex tries a spell.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	if your offered hand is still open to me

Alex sprinkles salt by the threshold of Il Bastone. She sets her lighter to a shallow ceramic bowl where a picture of him curls and blackens. The library inside has been vague on summoning spells.

 _Come back,_ she thinks, conjuring the image of Darlington in her mind. Flesh and blood with his long-limbed grace, a shadow of himself hovering by his books. Bring any version of him back to her.

A dark tail flickers in the corner of her vision. One of the spirit hounds waits.

A plume of smoke twists and twirls, escaping into the night air.

_Come back._


End file.
